1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication method for transmitting input data to a plurality of destinations using different transmission methods and a data communication apparatus which realizes the method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, document data or the like, obtained by reading an original by using a scanner or the like, is transmitted to a remote facsimile apparatus via a telephone line, or transferred to a remote terminal via a network.
However, in case of transmitting a common document to various destinations with different data formats, procedures for format conversion for each destination designation have been very troublesome.